Destroyed
by Twilightaddict63
Summary: Isbella parents were FBI ageant and were killed in front of her. She changed into some one diffrent when sent to good friends of her parents, Carilse and Esme Cullen. Will new people in her life chage her back?


**I made a little mistake in the last chapter. I put Carla in the last paragraph this is because I had a differnt characters planed but change it for the story so I am sorry that it had that mistake :) This chapter is only hours of the frist so i hope you like it it is 1,352 words i know short but promise to make the nest longer :)****Bella Point of View**

* * *

I sat on one of the barstool behind the glass counters of one of L.A. hotspot's-Which Carisle owns. Since I now live in L.A. with Carisle and Esme and they to were undercover angents I had to keep up the profile of a normal teenage girl. Even though my parents left me enough money so I won't ever have to work.

I know I only had to do this for the profile, but I liked working here. The place has a certin charm. It is very chich. The wall's are a shade of blue, I can not be sure which one. It had white trim along the side of the wall, and it had hard wood floors. Once you walk in through the door you see a glass counter. You can sit there but most people don't. there were tables in the middle of the room, and along the wall's there were booth's. The chairs and booths were white, while the tables were black. this place has always been my favorite place in Los Angeles-Apart from where Carilse, Emse and I live.

Everyday this place is full of loud teenagers. Most are all stuck up bitchy rich people. But some are nice. I may not know personaly because I am always mean to most of them. But I hear what people say. Sometimes I when I know the people are nice I try not to be mean I can't help it. For example, Angela Weber she a nice shy girl, that sometimes try to talk to me. I try my best not to speak but sometimes I slip and snap at her.

It's not her fault. No one in this town know what happen to me. Or who my parents are or were. They don't know Carilse and Esme didn't adopt me and that i'm here hiding from the most feared mob in the country. They think what we tell them is the truth. What we told them was that I was in a car crash and lost my parents and they had adopted me from Arizonia. Everyone belives us when we tell them.

I was listing to my i-pod so i didn't hear a coustomer come in and when they spoke they scared the shit out of me.

"Excuse me"a velet voice said.

When I looked up the frist thing I look to was the clock to see hoe much longer I was working for. It was 2:30 in the afternoon so I had two in a half hours left. _Great_ I thought.

Then I turned around to face the coustmer. What I saw was a greek god. He was so beatiful. He had reddish brown hair. I guess you could say bronze. He had the most beatiful eyes I have every seen. They were the brightess green eyes I have ever seen. Then I realzied I was checking him out. I stop my slef before he could notice and before i could move from his face. I took out my headphone and stood up.

"What." I said with vemon in my voice. I saw him jump a little when I talked.

"Uh-huhh-ummm" He studdered. I thought it was so cute. But i would never show it.

"Sorry about scaring you."Another voice said. I truned my head to look at him and he was cute but nothing compared to the greek god. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was about 6 feet. He was okay looking.]

"May I help you." I said with a little less vemon in my voice.

"Yeah. You can." Yet another voice I turned around to look at this one. He was huge. It was almost scary, but not to much. I wasn't afriad of him I bet he was a little kid on the inside. I could tell from the smile on his lips. He was tall. Taller then the blonde and the Greek god. The Greek god look about 6' 2" so the big one must be 6' 5" or 6' 6". He had dark brown hair and light blue eyes. He was pretty cute to, But still no where near the Greek god.

"And how may that be?" I questioned acting a like a dumb blonde but i knew i could never be one. The big one must of new i was making a joke because he laugh. He laugh was booming throgh out the room.

" All the tables are full. What do we have to do to get one." The big one laughed

"Well, let's see... you can wait like the rest of them" I said pointing to the rest of the people wating for a table "Or come earlyer and get the table first" I said with a fake smile and walk over to a to Billy one of the only people that knew my dad and his job, beacuse he was his best friend. He was like a second father to me. Sure carilse was there to, but i been acting out a little so i'm pretty sure he still mad at me from my latest stunt.

"What will it be Billy?" I asked nicely I can accutaly be my slef around him and Jacbo his son, Also my best friend.

"Nothing right now B-kid"Billy caught his slef before saying Bella. He still can get use to calling me Kelsey "i'm gonna wait for Jacbo" He said with a smile

"Kay Billy call me when he gets here." I smiled and walked back to my i-pod

I put my headphones back in and was about to close my eyes when i notice the boys from before staring at me. I hate it when people do that but before i could say anything Jacbo walk through the door. I could tell it was him beacuse he grew quite a bit over the last couple of weeks. He is now standing at 6' 11" and growing. He walked over to me but before he could get the whole way he was stopped by the Greek god. He told him something but Jacbo just laughed at him. Then walk over to me Passing a few stunned guys.

"JAKE!" I screamed and ran over to him. I jumped on him and gave him and hug and he lughed. We hugged for a few more mintunes then i got back on the ground and he smile at me. I reached up on my toes and wispher in his ear "Whay did that guy stop you when you came in?"

He laughed and said "He told me to watch it and not ask you for a table beacuse that hot bitch over there will be rude" When he told me I laughed and lokked over to thoses guys and glared at them

"Come on Billy's here."I laughed

"Kay. Just take him to the table I have to use the rest room frist" Jake told me

"Okay" I said when I walked over to Billy and bent down to his level "Jake told me to take you to the table he had to use the bathroom" Billy nodded

I walked behide him and started to push his wheelchair towards a table when jake came out I showed them to the best table in the place. Then handed them menus and told them I will be back in a i got back the guys that called me the hot bitch we standing where i had my stuff. Once I got there they Turned toward me and glared and i glared at them right back.

"Why did he get the table when he just got here?" The Greek god asked

"Well, two reason he is my best friend and they get family treatment, and that was goning to be your table before you called me a hot bitch" I snapped and his eyes got wide

"I-I-I" He studdered and left his mouth open I laughed

"Go over there and wait you'r turn to get a table, and close you'r mouth" I said with a litle chuckel when he snapped his mouth shut

* * *

**Review and like I said last time i dont care what you say form " I love your story" or "it sucked I hate it" i dont care just review and tell me your opion please**


End file.
